Say something
by Bebec
Summary: SPOIL S7E06 - Il sombrait. Encore plus loin. Encore plus profondément. Chaque partie de son être frappée, torturée par l'eau glacée dans laquelle il sombrait inlassablement. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait désormais, hormis les bruits étouffés qu'il émettait en luttant contre la poigne féroce des morts autour de ses jambes. - POV Jon/Dany sur les évènements de l'épisode 6. ABANDON
1. La mort est l'ennemie

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Eh oui, j'avais envie d'écrire sur GOT pour une fois. Un peu de changement est toujours bénéfique !_

 _Cette petite fic me trotte dans la tête depuis la semaine passée. Depuis l'épisode 6, en somme. J'vais envie de retranscrire certaines scènes majeures de l'épisode en détaillant les sensations et ressenti de Jon et Dany. Il y aura cinq chapitres, je pense. Je spécifierai à chaque fois le point de vue développé dans chaque chapitre, les deux premiers étant celui de Jon Snow._

 _Ce ne sont pas des chapitres extrêmement longs, pas celui-ci du moins. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review (ça m'aidera à voir si je suis totalement à côté de la plaque ou non étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fic sur GOT)._

 _Les personnages et contexte ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment. Ils proviennent de la série GOT d'HBO tirée des livres de G.R.R. Martin._

* * *

 _ **SPOIL S7E06 !**_

 _POV Jon Snow pour le premier chapitre._

 _Une très bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

 **LA MORT EST L'ENNEMIE**

* * *

Il sombrait.

Encore plus loin.

Encore plus profondément.

Chaque partie de son être frappée, torturée par l'eau glacée dans laquelle il sombrait inlassablement. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait désormais, hormis les bruits étouffés qu'il émettait en luttant contre la poigne féroce des morts autour de ses jambes.

Il n'entendait plus le hurlement strident des dragons de part et d'autre du lac gelé. Ni les cris cauchemardesques des morts qui n'avaient eu de cesse de les attaquer sur cet insignifiant amont de glace.

Ni les flammes destructrices, ni les cris, ni le souffle puissant du vent.

Jon n'entendait plus rien, si ce n'est les battements paniqués de son propre cœur.

Le contact brutal du froid contre sa peau - un froid qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté de son vivant - lui coupa le souffle, ses poumons semblant se figer instantanément à l'intérieur de son corps. Chaque partie de son anatomie sournoisement figée par cette étreinte glacée étouffante.

Une étreinte tranchante, aussi douce qu'un millier d'aiguilles profondément enfoncées dans son épiderme auraient pu l'être.

Jon ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres esquissant un cri étranglé par les eaux opaques du lac. Il avala une certaine quantité de liquide, son corps tressautant davantage contre les mains décharnées et puissantes des morts qui le tenaient. L'eau froide brûla sa gorge, son cœur manquant un nouveau battement tandis que le jeune roi du nord sombrait un peu plus dans les profondeurs glacées.

Le peu de mouvements qu'il parvenait encore à esquisser dans l'eau pesante faiblit sensiblement, le froid s'emparant de ses membres, de ses yeux, du fil de ses pensées. Il n'aurait su dire si ses yeux se fermaient ou s'il était tout simplement bien trop loin de la surface pour distinguer une quelconque luminosité extérieure.

Quelle importance ?

Il allait mourir ici. Seul. Loin de tout être vivant.

Il était déjà mort auparavant. Une mort emplie de solitude également. Pourquoi craindre cette issue qu'il connaissait déjà ?

La mort était paisible.

Aisée.

Vivre était plus dur. Lutter était plus dur.

Pourquoi donc continuer à lutter ?

Jon était inutile. Il ne pouvait rien empêcher, eût-il la volonté de le faire ou non. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme. Ressuscité, certes, mais néanmoins un homme. Un homme incapable de protéger son peuple. Incapable de protéger qui que ce soit contre le Roi de la Nuit.

Un homme qui n'avait pu que regarder la mort de Viserion. Impuissant. Inutile.

La mort était aisée.

Tellement aisée.

Il pouvait la sentir autour de lui, dans ce contact glacial. Un contact presque réconfortant, à présent.

 _ **" La Mort est l'ennemie."**_

Jon ouvrit les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre. Frappé par un élan. Un élan de vie, de volonté. Un simple élan nécessaire. Indispensable.

 _ **" L'ennemi gagne toujours. Mais nous devons toujours la combattre..."**_

Combattre.

 _Combattre._

Le jeune roi se débattit d'abords faiblement, puis plus férocement contre la poigne des morts au niveau de ses jambes. Il pouvait sentir, au-delà du contact piquant de l'eau, plusieurs mains osseuses griffer la fourrure qui recouvrait sa cuisse gauche. Il battit des jambes, tentant de les déloger tout en battant frénétiquement des bras pour remonter à la surface.

Il devait rejoindre la surface.

Rejoindre la vie.

Rejoindre Daenarys.

Tout de suite.

Les morts le tenaient toujours fermement, cependant. Jon tâta ses flancs, cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de se libérer. Son épée était tombée non loin de son point de chute. Hors de portée, tout comme la surface et l'air qui lui faisait tant défaut en cet instant fatidique. Sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur.

Pas une main osseuse. Pas de fourrure.

Un manche métallique.

Sa dague.

Jon referma ses doigts ankylosés autour du manche, le peu de sensations demeurant dans ses extrémités lui faisant douter de la réussite de son geste, eut-il l'air simple. Aveuglé par le froid, la douleur et le manque d'air, Jon ne pouvait se fier qu'à son instinct. Une faible lueur dans les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir incessamment. Il tira la dague de son fourreau, tailladant vivement l'espace près de ses jambes avec toute la force dont il était encore capable. La lame en verredragon rencontra quelque chose, un cri étouffé par l'eau oppressante retentissant en-dessous de lui. Un cri suivit d'un relâchement de la prise autour de sa jambe.

Jon battit des bras et des jambes aussi vite que possible, son cœur cognant douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique à chaque mouvement esquissé. Il ne sentait plus rien. Hormis ce battement retentissant dans sa poitrine, dans ses tempes. Juste ce battement de plus en plus faible, au profit d'un froid de plus en plus violent le long de son corps.

 _ **La mort est l'ennemie...**_

La. Mort. Est. L'ennemi.

Chaque battement, chaque mouvement entrepris dans cette obscurité glaciale ravivait cette simple phrase dans l'esprit de Jon. Une phrase qui l'empêchait de lâcher prise. D'abandonner. Il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant.

Jamais.

Encore un mouvement vers la surface. Cette surface lointaine. Presque imaginaire dans son esprit tétanisé par le froid et la douleur. Un espoir fragile se renforçant dans chaque avancée, dans chaque centimètre parcouru éloignant Jon Snow des profondeurs.

Un espoir.

La vie vainquant la mort.

Sa tête émergea enfin de la noirceur abyssale, l'air froid marbrant son visage humide alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche en un râle désespéré et avide d'oxygène.

Le contact tranchant de la vie contre la mort.

Jon expulsa l'eau de sa gorge, l'air s'engouffrant dans ses poumons, une douleur intense déchirant son torse tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'agripper le bord glissant de la banquise devant lui. Chaque inspiration bruyante et douloureuse éveillait ses sens au même titre que la douleur jusqu'à présent muselée par la masse écrasante de l'eau autour de lui. Le picotement dans ses membres se fit plus vif que précédemment, sa main gauche glissant contre le sol gelé. Il aperçut son épée non loin du bord, le pommeau aux allures de loup le narguant presque de ses yeux inexpressifs.

La respiration sifflante, le jeune roi tendit vivement la main droite vers LongClaw, ses doigts tremblants se refermant sur le manche sombre de l'arme narquoise.

Se refermant sur cette étincelle de vie.

* * *

 _Alors ? Mauvais ? Potable ?_

 _C'est le moment ou jamais de laisser unreview XD_

 _Une bonne fin de soirée à tous !_


	2. Je ne vous ai pas permis de partir

_Bonjour !_

 _Un tout grand merci pour les nombreux reviews, follows et favoris. Je ne pensais pas susciter un tel enthousiasme aussi rapidement et avec un seul chapitre OO_

 _Merci beaucoup !_

 _Étant particulièrement inspirée, je me suis penchée sur le second chapitre et suis bien heureuse de vous le soumettre aujourd'hui._

 _J'ai oublié de spécifier dans le précédent chapitre que cette fic m'a également été inspirée par une vidéo fandom sur youtube que je ne peux que vous conseiller =_

 _ **" Jon & Daenerys / Say something (7x06)**_

 _J'ai adapté les dialogues selon la VO de l'épisode (certaines traductions françaises ne me plaisent pas et dénaturent certains passages TT)_

 _Un chapitre où l'on retrouve Jon encore une fois. Plus long et je l'espère, tout aussi agréable à lire pour vous._

 _Le prochain sera le point de vue de Dany_

 _Une très bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **JE NE VOUS AI PAS PERMIS DE PARTIR**

* * *

Jon s'accrocha à cette prise comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce qui était le cas, en soi.

Sa vie dépendait de cette prise maladroite autour de son épée. S'il relâchait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ses doigts autour de celle-ci, la mort gagnerait.

Le Roi de la Nuit gagnerait.

La garde ouvragée de Longclaw crissa doucement contre le sol gelé tandis qu'il faisait pivoter celle-ci pour planter l'extrémité dans la neige devant lui. Une prise de fortune qui, avec un peu de chance, lui permettrait de vivre un peu plus longtemps qu'au milieu de cette eau glaciale.

Le corps entier engourdi par le froid qui perçait si aisément sa peau, Jon s'approcha rapidement du bord, un grognement déterminé s'échappant de ses lèvres bleuies. Il continua à planter les doigts de sa main gauche dans le sol tout en utilisant sa prise de fortune pour s'extirper de cette prison liquide glacée. Centimètre par centimètre, la garde de Lonclaw profondément plantée dans le sol, Jon entrepris de rejoindre la terre ferme. Il sollicita le peu de forces qui demeuraient en lui pour tirer le bas de son corps, bien plus lourd qu'auparavant en raison de l'eau suintant de ses vêtements, loin de cette mort solitaire.

Il émit un nouveau grognement, les traits tirés par l'effort, alors qu'il plantait plus avant la garde de son arme dans la banquise, tirant son corps vers l'avant.

Hors de l'eau.

Hors de la mort.

Vers la vie.

Épuisé, l'eau gouttant abondamment sur la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol, Jon s'écroula, à bout de souffle. La masse imposante de l'eau qui l'emprisonnait jusqu'alors ne protégeait plus son corps des intempéries extérieures. Un froid bien plus violent que celui vécu dans les profondeurs vint agresser la peau de son visage et de ses membres tremblants, l'épaisse fourrure qui recouvrait son corps étant aussi inutile qu'une fine feuille de papier.

 _Froid._

Il avait froid.

C'était même bien au-delà de ça.

Jon connaissait le froid. Plus que les gens du Sud ou les Seigneurs du Nord. Il était allé au-delà du Mur, survivant à des températures extrêmes qui en auraient tué plus d'uns. Il avait survécu trois jours durant sur ce rocher, encerclé par les morts, avec ses compagnons.

Jon Snow connaissait le froid.

Le véritable Hiver.

Cet Hiver qui était à présent en lui.

Puissant, brutal, mortel. Saisissant chaque centimètre de son corps, chaque parcelle de son esprit avec une redoutable aisance. Chuchotant à ses oreilles de rester ainsi, le visage enfoui dans la neige, inerte et sans défenses.

Rester ainsi.

Un instant. Rien qu'un instant.

Il n'y avait aucun mal à rester couché un moment, n'est-ce-pas ?

Jon était fatigué.

Si fatigué...

Il ne sentait presque plus le vent du Nord fouetter sa nuque et ses cheveux, muant l'eau en perles de glace le long de sa peau et de son cuir chevelu, muselant ses sens affaiblis au profit d'une lourde torpeur. Jon fronça les sourcils, une parcelle de sa conscience résistant à l'anesthésie puissante qui attaquait le reste de son corps. Une infime parcelle tentant de dominer la mélodie sifflante du vent autour de lui.

Une voix murmurant faiblement à son oreille, à son esprit paralysé.

 _ **" Je ne vous ai pas permis de partir."**_

Jon fronça davantage les sourcils, un soubresaut parcourant son visage tandis qu'il relevait celui-ci de quelques millimètres seulement. Le vent nordique s'engouffra sous sa gorge et sous son manteau rigide, griffant son épiderme et le faisant violemment frissonner contre le sol gelé.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi _sa_ voix ? Pourquoi cette phrase ? Pourquoi son visage, cette intonation autoritaire se rappelaient soudainement à lui ?

Lentement, Jon resserra ses doigts engourdis autour du manche de Longclaw, trouvant dans cette étreinte une attache, un lien qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'inconscience sournoise portée par le blizzard tout autour de lui. Le manche crissa une fois de plus contre la banquise, le jeune Roi rapprochant doucement celui-ci devant lui. Tremblant violemment des pieds à la tête, il prit appui sur sa main gauche, soulevant de quelques centimètres son torse du sol frigorifique le destinant à une mort certaine. Il se figea un bref instant, pris de vertiges et son souffle précipité s'accélérant davantage par l'esquisse maladroite de ce simple mouvement. Les tremblements le long de ses membres se firent plus insistants, Jon manquant de peu de s'écrouler une fois de plus sur le sol blanc.

 _" Debout...Debout, Jon..."_

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ramenant en un geste tremblant son épée devant lui. Il planta la lame aussi fermement que possible dans la neige solide, serrant davantage sa main gantée - recouverte d'une fine couche de glace – autour du manche sombre. Il ramena sa main gauche sur le pommeau en forme de loup, appuyant sur celui-ci pour se remettre debout.

 _" Allez...Debout..."_

Jon émit un grognement rageur. Contre lui-même. Contre ce froid. Contre cette faiblesse qui ne semblait pas vouloir libérer ses membres gourds. Les traits tirés par cette rage, cette détermination farouche, le jeune Roi du Nord poussa davantage sur ses jambes, plantant fermement ses pieds dans le sol. Enfin debout, vacillant mais néanmoins sur ses jambes, il regarda autour de lui. La tempête avait gagné en intensité, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit à plus de dix pas. Il n'aurait su dire si les contours flous des roches et des corps autour de lui étaient dus à cette intempérie ou à son état d'épuisement. Probablement les deux. Ces deux choses pouvant également aisément le terrasser, malgré tous ses efforts pour demeurer en vie.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler violemment, son souffle étant également rythmé par cet état avancé d'hypothermie. La tempête avait balayé toute trace des flammes puissantes soufflées par les dragons de la Reine, seuls quelques amas noircis sur le lac gelé trahissant leur présence au Nord du Mur.

Ils n'étaient plus là, désormais.

Jon était seul dans cette tempête, seul représentant de la race humaine en ce lieu désolé. Il n'en éprouvait aucune crainte, cependant. Savoir les autres hors de danger...Espérer qu'ils le soient, en tout cas...muselait cette crainte.

Ils allaient bien.

Elle était saine et sauve. Elle _devait_ être saine et sauve.

Jon délogea son épée du sol, la tenant de la main droite, et entoura sa taille de son autre bras. La fourrure solidifiée par la glace craqua doucement, ce bruit se perdant dans le tumulte venteux autour de lui, de même que son souffle haletant. Son flanc droit le lançait atrocement à l'endroit exact où son corps avait percuté la glace juste avant de sombrer. Il avait très probablement quelques côtes cassées. Sa main gauche sur son flanc lésé, il amorça un premier pas chancelant dans la neige. De fines particules de neige fouettaient son visage engourdi, obstruant sa vue déjà fortement limitée.

C'était une sensation pour le moins étrange et contradictoire.

Jon ressentait chaque particule neigeuse contre sa peau comme une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Et pourtant...cette sensation douloureuse entraînait une absence de sensation à ce niveau. Une sorte de douleur paralysante. Ravivant et muselant ses sens simultanément.

Chaque pas étaient horriblement lents, Jon peinant, même avec cette faible cadence, à rester debout. Il ne pouvait compter que sur sa volonté. Une bien maigre ressource. Il remarqua à peine les corps inertes sur le sol, les dépassant de sa démarche vacillante sans plus s'attarder que nécessaire. Toute son attention était tournée sur ses jambes et sa respiration tremblante. Inspirer, ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle d'air glacé, devenait presque impossible, les muscles de son torse étrangement paralysés par ce froid tenace qui l'attaquait de toute part.

 _" Avance...Continue...d'avancer..."_

Avancer.

Il devait avancer.

Rejoindre Fort–Levant.

Une partie de son esprit, plus réaliste que le reste, lui murmurait que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Impossible ou non, Jon se devait d'essayer.

Il ne voulait pas mourir ici.

Haletant, il sentit sa jambe gauche fléchir sous son poids, le reste de son corps se penchant brusquement en avant. Le jeune Roi du Nord tomba à genoux sur le sol enneigé, sa main gauche tendue devant lui pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler totalement et...définitivement. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que s'il s'écroulait face contre terre maintenant...il ne se redresserait plus jamais.

Et il ne pouvait pas permettre une telle chose.

Jon entendit un bruit particulier non loin de lui. Pas une bourrasque puissante apportée par cette tempête. Quelque chose de plus menaçant que cela. Des borborygmes immondes et des pas précipités en sa direction. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une masse sombre grouillante converger lentement, puis plus rapidement vers lui.

L'armée des morts.

Une partie de celle-ci, du moins.

Le jeune Roi planta la lame dans le sol, s'aidant une fois de plus de celle-ci pour se remettre debout. Il n'était pas en état de courir. Pas plus de combattre. Jon n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre cette troupe déchaînée de cadavres putrides. Ne rien tenter, ne pas lutter n'était pas une option. Il fit quelques pas, serrant ses deux mains autour du manche avant de se mettre en garde, la lame tremblant de temps à autre au gré de ses mouvements maladroits.

Il attendit que la mort vienne à sa rencontre, tremblant, mais déterminé à emmener le plus de cadavres possibles avec lui.

Ceux-ci se dirigeaient maintenant vers lui à une vitesse redoublée, une centaine de mètres les séparant à peine de ce tout dernier affrontement. Leur progression avide faisait vaguement penser au vol migratoire des oiseaux avant les premières baisses de températures annonçant le début de chaque nouvel Hiver. Un vol funeste bien moins plaisant à observer en cet instant. Leurs vociférations cauchemardesques devinrent plus distinctes et Jon raffermit sa prise bancale autour de Longclaw, s'efforçant de maîtriser un tant soit peu les tremblements violents le long de son corps.

Plus que cinquante mètres.

Cinquante mètres avant la fin.

Jon échappait à la mort pour en accueillir une autre.

Quelle ironie...

Un étalon noir fendit la foule grouillante des morts, écrasant sous ses sabots le crâne de certains sous le regard vide de Jon. Ce dernier vit les morts être projetés au sol par la monture belliqueuse, l'homme la chevauchant partageant cette émotion avec la même intensité. Galopant à vive allure et dépassant les rangées désordonnées des morts, cette silhouette encapuchonnée frappait sans relâche et avec agilité toute créature sur son sillage à l'aide d'une lanterne enflammée. Chaque coup décrivant de larges cercles lumineux dans la tempête avant de frapper plus violemment encore ses assaillants squelettiques et putrides.

Jon sentit ses dernières forces le quitter peu à peu, sa vision se troublant un instant alors que sa prise se relâchait autour de son arme, celle-ci pointée vers le sol. Il secoua doucement la tête, le souffle court et observa la monture se diriger rapidement vers lui avant de le dépasser. Il se retourna, chancelant et fixa sans un mot ce "sauveur de fortune " descendre de son cheval et avancer d'un pas rapide vers lui. Le jeune Roi voulut reculer, sur ses gardes. Il perdit l'équilibre, chancelant brièvement en arrière et ne tenant bientôt plus Longclaw que d'une seule main.

L'homme rejetant sa capuche en arrière, Jon découvrit, non sans stupeur, le visage émacié et blanchâtre de son oncle présumé mort depuis des années.

Comment ?

— Oncle Benjen ?! s'exclama-t-il avant de chanceler davantage, Benjen entourant vivement ses épaules de son bras pour le soutenir. C-Comm-…

Jon sentit son corps abdiquer, ses jambes le soutenant à peine tandis que son oncle le traînait rapidement jusqu'à sa monture docile. Ses dents claquèrent plus vivement en réponse au froid qui torturait son corps.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser, bouger ou même parler.

Jon avait froid.

Si froid...

En un instant, il se retrouva sur la monture, ses jambes refusant néanmoins de bouger contre les flancs rêches de l'animal. Il agrippa la sangle en cuir de sa main gauche, le buste collé au corps de l'étalon, son autre main tenant aussi fermement que possible son épée contre la selle. Il tourna son visage tremblant vers son oncle, les borborygmes atroces des morts se rapprochant davantage alors que la voix grave et rassurante de celui-ci lui parvenait difficilement :

— Je te libère la voie.

La voie ?

Mais...

 _Non !_

S'il restait ici, il...

— V-viens...avec...m-moi...parvint-il à dire, refusant de laisser son oncle affronter la mort à sa place.

Ils pouvaient fuir ensemble.

Ils pouvaient...

Benjen secoua la tête, refusant son offre en répliquant vivement :

— On n'a pas le temps !

Jon voulut le retenir, mais son oncle s'éloigna aussitôt de lui, l'empêchant ainsi d'échanger d'autres paroles. Il frappa vivement la croupe de l'étalon, celui-ci se cabrant en un hennissement strident avant de se tendre sous les membres gourds du jeune Roi du Nord.

— _**Va !**_ hurla Benjen au-delà du souffle glacial qui les encerclait, apportant les morts dans son sillage.

Jon n'eut dès lors d'autre choix que de se cramponner à la selle de l'animal pour ne pas tomber. Il serra aussi fort que possible ses doigts autour de la sangle, le tranchant de sa lame butant contre la fourrure glacée qui recouvrait son torse. Le corps secoué par la cavalcade effrénée de l'animal, la vision de plus en plus trouble, le jeune roi ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois derrière lui.

Contemplant cette image brumeuse et définitive.

Cette danse enflammée terrassant les morts une toute dernière fois, bientôt elle aussi ensevelie par la Longue Nuit. Contemplant le dernier tour de garde du Premier Patrouilleur au-delà du Mur.

 _" Et voici que ma garde s'achève..."_

Jon sentit ses yeux se fermer, contre son gré ou non.

Ils se fermaient, cloisonnant ses dernières sensations. Cloisonnant le froid et la douleur.

Cloisonnant cette toute dernière vision.

Il se laissa retomber contre le corps puissant de sa monture, les poils rêches de celui-ci contre sa peau glacée étant la toute dernière chose qu'il ressentit avant de sombrer, lui aussi.

Accueillant avec soulagement la Longue Nuit.

* * *

 _Merci encore de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review : c'est toujours grandement apprécié et un réel moteur pour moi !_

 _Le prochain chapitre mettra sans doute plus de temps à arriver. Je dois terminer d'autres chapitres en cours pour Lucifer et traduire celui-ci également. Et il y a le dernier épisode demain, ausii TT (j'ai peuuuurrrrr !)_

 _Bonne soirée XD_


	3. Une figure de style

_Bonjour tout le monde :)_

 _Eh oui, j'ai fini le troisième chapitre. Enfin. Merci une fois encore à ma chère Bêta Kaoré pour la correction. Et merci à tous pour les nombreux reviews, follows et mise en favoris depuis la publication du dernier chapitre._

 _On passe en mode Daenerys pour celui-ci (pareil pour le suivant)._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attente et que les personnages restent fidèles à la série._

 _Une très bonne lecture, comme toujours. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review au passage, comme toujours._

* * *

 **UNE FIGURE DE STYLE**

* * *

Prendre un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Cette expression, ces mots pouvaient aussi bien être une figure de style qu'une description plus littérale de sa condition physique.

Deux sens - littéral ou figuré - que Daenerys subissait simultanément.

Il n'y avait aucune blessure à strictement parler. Pas de plaie sanguinolente tachant son manteau blanc. Rien. Rien de visible. Aucune version _littérale_ de cette expression de la langue commune. Cependant, la douleur qui perçait sa poitrine était bien trop réelle, bien trop puissante pour accepter entièrement le sens figuré de cette phrase.

Figure de style ou non, la douleur de la jeune reine était bien là. Palpable dans son esprit, dans son corps penché sur celui, plus grand et plus robuste, de son enfant.

Elle avait pris un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Qu'importe l'interprétation qu'on pouvait donner à cette sensation qui ne la quittait plus depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité à ses yeux.

Depuis cet hurlement qui avait suspendu le temps, qui avait déchiré son cœur et son esprit. Un hurlement de détresse effroyable à entendre. Cette détresse, celle de son enfant. De Viserion.

Un hurlement. Long. Puissant. Et définitif.

Daenerys regarda sur sa gauche, Rhaegal suivant le vol puissant de son frère vers le Mur, hurlant de temps à autre dans l'air glacial une plainte qui faisait davantage saigner le cœur de la Reine. Le cœur de leur mère. Cette dernière cessa de fixer Rhaegal pour regarder à sa droite, n'apercevant alors en contrebas qu'un paysage blanc et sauvage à perte de vue. Un paysage dénué de vie. Dépourvu de la présence de son enfant.

De Viserion.

 _Viserion._

Penchée contre les écailles rugueuses et sombres de Drogon, Daenerys ne pouvait empêcher son esprit – et son cœur, invariablement – de ressasser cette scène. Encore. Et encore, et encore...

Encore ce cri.

Encore cette agonie.

Encore son impuissance.

Encore et encore cette chute sur l'étendue glacée.

Le feu annihilé par la glace.

 _Annihilé._

Daenerys resserra ses mains autour des épines dorsales de Drogon, s'accrochant à cette prise pour éviter de sombrer avec l'implication de cette seule pensée. De ce simple mot.

Annihilation. Disparition. Extinction. Mort...

Mort.

Viserion était... _mort._ Son enfant n'était plus.

La jeune femme n'entendrait plus jamais ses cris percer le ciel aussi aisément qu'une épée perçait la chair. Elle ne caresserait plus sa peau écailleuse aux nuances vertes magnifiques. Elle ne le verrait jamais plus voler dans les cieux aux côtés de ses frères.

Ainsi était la mort.

 _Valar morghulis._

Tous les hommes doivent mourir.

Mais Viserion n'était pas un homme. Viserion était un dragon. _Son_ enfant. Un enfant ne pouvait pas mourir. Sa mère ne devait certainement pas lui survivre. Cette situation, cette réalité paraissait inconcevable. Pour elle.

Pour une mère.

Aucun parent ne pouvait imaginer et accepter, le moment venu, la disparition de son enfant. Qu'importe la réalité irréfutable qui les frappaient corps et âme. L'amour qu'un parent portait de façon inconditionnelle envers la chair de sa chair stoppait cette simple notion. Pendant un temps. Un temps beaucoup trop court. Puis tout espoir disparaissait, ensevelie sous une montagne de douleur plus dévastatrice que tous ce qu'ils aient pu subir au cours de leur existence.

Percé net par ce poignard dans le cœur. _Son_ cœur.

Un poignard létal tenu par cette créature glacée, dépourvue de compassion ou même d'une banale émotion hormis la destruction. Tenu par le Roi de la Nuit. Une matérialisation corporelle terrifiante de la Mort elle-même, entouré par ses serviteurs. Le Roi de la Nuit avait frappé sans hésitation Viserion, frappant de ce fait et au même moment le cœur de Daenerys. Arrachant la vie à l'un de ses enfants. Lui arrachant, invariablement, une parcelle de sa propre vie.

Et faisant germer en son cœur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis fort longtemps.

La peur.

Daenerys, au-delà de cette douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, percevait cette peur qui coulait de son cœur blessé, sinuant entre ses muscles, tétanisant partiellement ses membres, centimètre par centimètre. Lentement, la peur se liait à la douleur, tentant de faire plier la volonté et la force de la jeune reine. S'évertuant à étouffer toute lumière, tout feu coulant dans ses veines. Tout espoir perdurant en elle.

Oui, Daenerys avait peur.

Elle craignait ce qui progressait au-delà du Mur, dans le Grand Nord. Elle craignait ce Roi de la Nuit, ces Marcheurs Blancs et l'armée des morts.

Elle redoutait grandement tout cela. Ce danger que cet être vil et insensible représentait pour elle, pour les hommes, pour ses dragons...

Elle redoutait cette défaite. Plus que toutes les autres qu'elle avait pu expérimenter jusqu'ici. Seule cette défaite importait vraiment. Seul le Roi de la Nuit importait.

Ce Roi dont elle réfutait encore l'existence, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Une période d'ignorance qu'elle regrettait presque. Une ignorance épargnée par cette présente douleur. Cette perte. Elle ne pouvait plus feindre l'ignorance dorénavant. Le danger était bien réel. Tout comme l'était le Roi de la Nuit et la Mort qui marchait dans son sillage glacé.

Tout cela était bien réel. Aussi réel que la peine qui tenaillait son corps. Aussi réel que la disparition de Viserion ou celle de Jon.

Jon...

 _ **" Partez ! "**_

Disparu, lui aussi.

 _ **" Partez ! Fuyez ! Maintenant ! "**_

La colère se mêla à la peur, ses mains se crispant autour des épines dorsales de Drogon, son visage abandonnant la douceur du désespoir pour une expression bien plus tranchée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Jon s'éloigne ? Pourquoi avait-il tant désiré passer tous les morts présents sur ce lac gelé par le fil de son épée ? C'était idiot. Et une attitude sans doute prévisible au héros qu'il était.

 _ **" Les héros font des choses stupides et meurent. "**_

Jon Snow... _mort_.

L'était-il ?

Mort ?

Daenerys l'avait vu et n'arrivait pas à accepter ce que ses yeux avaient aperçu alors. Elle l'avait vu courir pour les rejoindre, les flammes dansant furieusement sur la glace et léchant inlassablement la chair putride des morts qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Qui se dressaient entre elle et lui. Elle l'avait vu tomber, disparaissant dans les eaux troubles sans qu'elle ne puisse rien tenter pour l'aider. Daenerys avait vu le Roi de la Nuit, menaçant une fois de plus la vie de ses enfants et les leurs.

Elle avait vu un choix.

Partir comme Jon le lui avait hurlé...ou rester.

Et elle était partie.

Elle avait abandonné Jon Snow à la mort.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Daenerys n'arrivait pas à accepter cette possibilité. Pas plus que la disparition de son enfant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc était-elle à ce point bouleversée par l'absence du Roi du Nord auprès d'elle ? Pourquoi éprouvait-elle cette colère à son égard ? Sa disparition était certes fâcheuse, mais pas aussi dramatique que son cœur semblait le lui hurler intérieurement.

Daenerys avait vu tant de héros dans sa vie.

Drogo, Jorah, Daario,…

Tous des héros.

Comme Jon Snow.

Et tous des idiots. Comme Jon Snow.

Elle avait vu tant de héros...Et tant de morts.

Pourquoi celle-ci serait-elle différente ? Pourquoi serait-elle inacceptable ?

Le corps puissant de Drogon bougea sensiblement sous elle, amortissant sa descente vers le sol. Loin des morts, loin de Jon : ramenant la reine au moment présent. Tourmentée intérieurement par ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou non pour l'empêcher, la jeune femme avait occulté le reste du monde autour d'elle, tant et si bien qu'elle n'entendait que maintenant le hurlement du vent le long de ailes noires du dragon piquant vers la plage. Ce poignard dans le cœur l'avait coupé du monde : il était temps pour elle de renouer avec lui et, ainsi donc, d'embrasser davantage la douleur sourde qui perçait son âme.

Daenerys se pencha contre le cou de Drogon, suivant ses mouvements dans le sifflement venteux, se concentrant sur chaque roulement de muscles sous ses cuisses, chaque accélération de celui-ci avant qu'il n'atterrisse lourdement sur le sol noir léché par les vagues de glace, non loin de la porte de Fort-Levant encastrée dans la structure massive du Mur qui s'étendait à l'infini. Elle entendit vaguement l'un de ses passagers jurer fortement après que Drogon ait rejoint la terre ferme, percevant également les mouvements imprécis du mort emprisonné sur l'une des épines de son enfant. Ses cris inhumains couvraient le grognement doux du dragon sous elle, tourmentant davantage – si cela était encore possible – la jeune reine. Un cri plus perçant que les autres retentit derrière elle alors que le Limier donnait un vif coup de bottes dans les côtes de la créature en décomposition.

— Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! Putain de sac d'os...

Daenerys caressa distraitement le cou massif de Drogon, cherchant du réconfort et la force de continuer dans ce geste. Elle resta ainsi, caressant presque obstinément la peau rugueuse et écaillée de sa main gantée alors que Dondarrion et le Limer s'évertuaient à déloger le mort de sa prison de fortune.

— Majesté...

Cette dernière ferma brièvement les yeux en entendant le ton précautionneux de son ami. Une intonation qui ne faisait que renforcer cette douleur en elle, qui ne faisait qu'enfoncer plus avant la lame tranchante dans son cœur saigné de tout espoir. Une insinuation de compassion, fort louable certes, mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre dans la bouche de Jorah. Ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Daenerys rouvrit les yeux, ordonnant sans se retourner et d'une voix presque mal assurée :

— Sir Jorah...Assurez-vous que cette _chose_ soit transportée comme il se doit à bord de mon navire.

Elle sentit ce dernier hésiter, la jeune reine pouvant aisément imaginer sa mine soucieuse scruter sa propre silhouette avant d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

— Bien sûr, Votre Majesté, dit-il alors sans insister plus que cela.

Elle attendit qu'il rejoigne Clegane, celui-ci invectivant copieusement la créature décharnée d'insultes plus originales les unes que les autres, Daenerys inspirant profondément avant de descendre avec aisance le long de l'aile dépliée de Drogon qui reposait sur la plage.

— Y'a des hommes valides sur ce rafiot ? demanda alors le dénommé Tormund aux trois autres.

Daenerys s'éloigna de quelques pas, ne sachant où aller pour ne plus penser...ou même ressentir quoi que ce soit. Quelques pas n'étoufferaient certainement pas sa peine ou la menace à venir. Elle écouta distraitement l'échange entre les compagnons, fixant sans réellement les voir les galets noirs qui crissaient doucement sous ses bottes blanches.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, ça ?! répliqua d'un ton bourru le Limier entre deux cris stridents du mort qu'il tentait de maintenir au sol, Jorah se laissant alors glisser le long de l'aile de Drogon.

— Y'en a ou pas ?

— Il y en a quelques-uns, oui, répondit Sir Jorah. Pourquoi ?

— J'ai pas assez d'hommes pour tenir le Mur...Encore moins pour ramener Snow par la peau du cou. Ils s'ront pas de trop !

Daenerys se tourna alors vivement dans sa direction, son cœur blessé tambourinant férocement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle fixait intensément le sauvageon à la crinière de feu. Tous le fixèrent sans rien dire. Pendant un temps du moins. Le Limier fut le premier à briser leur commune stupéfaction murée dans le silence.

— C'est à trop sucer des dards que t'es devenu cinglé ?! Snow est mort ! J'l'espère pour lui, en tout cas...Vaut mieux crever gelé que rejoindre ces enflures...

Il illustra son propos en assénant un autre coup de pied dans les côtes de l'enflure en question, celle-ci criant à nouveau sa rage vide de toute vie. Tormund posa le manche de sa hache gigantesque contre son épaule, adressant un sourire au Limier.

— Snow n'est pas mort. Pas cette fois. Je vais le chercher...Rien ne t'oblige à venir avec moi. T'as le droit d'avoir les foies.

— Je préfère vivre ! rétorqua Clegane, agacé. Rien à voir avec les foies !

— Ça a tout à voir avec les foies ! T'as les foies ! Tout comme moi, eux...dit-il en désignant tour à tour Jorah et Dondarrion à l'aide de sa hache avant de se tourner lentement vers Daenerys. Même _toi_ , la Reine des Dragons...t'as les foies.

Elle resta silencieuse, ne réfutant aucunement l'affirmation assurée du sauvageon. Elle ne pouvait réfuter la vérité qui les frappait tous en cet instant. Elle avait peur, certes. Comment ne pas avoir peur face à la mort ? Que l'on doive mourir un jour ou l'autre n'enlevait rien à cette crainte qui nous tenaillait tout le long de notre vie dans l'attente de ce dénouement commun à toutes et à tous.

Tous les hommes doivent mourir.

Tous les hommes éprouvent la peur.

Le sauvageon se tourna à nouveaux vers ses compagnons, libérant Daenerys de son regard tranchant qui pouvait si aisément voir au-delà de son expression impassible.

— On a tous les foies. Et y'a rien de plus normal que ça...Mais je laisserai pas Jon se les geler sec derrière le Mur pour autant ! Lui aussi avait les foies quand il est venu nous aider à Durlieu, quand les morts se sont rués sur nous et ont tué à tours de bras mon peuple...Il avait les foies. Et il est resté. Il a combattu les morts, les Marcheurs Blancs...même s'il rêvait comme nous tous de courir se cacher la queue entre les jambes ! 'Pour sûr que j'ai envie de faire pareil...mais j'l'abandonnerai pas maintenant !

Tormund n'attendit aucune réponse ou nouvelle protestation véhémente des autres personnes rassemblées autour de Drogon. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le canot amarré sur la plage à une bonne centaine de mètres de leur position, apparemment bien décidé à ramener avec lui quelques inconscients fidèles au Roi du Nord. Bien décidé à retrouver ce dernier vivant, de toute évidence.

Daenerys serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, serrant douloureusement cet espoir entre ses doigts rendus gourds par le froid malgré ses gants épais. Elle ne devait pas espérer l'impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle était reine. Les reines ne s'abandonnaient pas inutilement aux espoirs futiles et déraisonnables quand la mort menaçait incessamment de frapper le reste du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer. Qu'importe si ce mince espoir l'empêchait presque de respirer à présent. L'espoir ne pouvait rien devant la réalité. Et la réalité criait haut et fort la mort de Viserion et celle du Roi du Nord.

Daenerys devait l'accepter.

Elle vit Dondarrion se tourner sans un mot vers Clegane, le fixant d'un air entendu qui amena une fois de plus ce dernier à grommeler des insanités. Le Limier adressa un regard noir à son compagnon borgne, le menaçant d'un ton bourru :

— Si tu me parles encore une fois de ce Maître de la Lumière, je jure de t'enfoncer ton épée dans le trou du cul et d'enflammer tes entrailles !

— Notre mission n'est pas encore achevée, mon ami.

— La mienne l'est ! Répliqua immédiatement le Limier en fourguant le mort sur son épaule, grimaçant de temps à autre lorsque celui-ci gigotait un peu trop à son goût. Vas-y si tu veux...Mais personne te ramèneras cette fois ! C'est sans doute pas plus mal...

Sur ces mots, Clegane s'éloigna à son tour à grands pas du dragon, Dondarrion riant doucement derrière lui avant de lui emboîter le pas, prenant soin de saluer sommairement la reine et Mormont au passage.

— Puisse la Lumière vous guider dans les ténèbres qui nous entourent, Majesté...

Daenerys esquissa un sourire forcé et opina de la tête. Jorah resta auprès d'elle et de Drogon, regardant les deux hommes s'éloigner peu à peu vers le canot avant d'avancer vers elle. Drogon étira ses ailes, provoquant par ce geste simple une puissante bourrasque qui fit frissonner la jeune reine. Il s'éleva dans les cieux gris et glacés du Nord, rejoignant Rhaegal dans ses plaintes et sa recherche désespérée de leur frère. Elle les observa un moment, laissant son esprit errer au gré de leurs propres mouvements célestes au-dessus d'elle.

— Majesté...tenta une fois encore Mormont.

— Je vais rester un peu, Sir Jorah, l'interrompit-elle avec autorité. Drogon a besoin de repos, tout comme moi. Assurez-vous du transport de la créature et prévenez-moi dès que nous serons prêts à partir pour Port-Réal.

— Comme vous voudrez, Ma Reine.

Elle se dirigea sans un mot vers la grande porte de Fort-Levant, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour étouffer sa peine, pour étouffer cet espoir qui ne cessait de vibrer en elle. Une vibration qui ne faisait que renforcer son chagrin initial.

— _Valar morghulis..._ murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en avançant lentement vers le rempart de glace millénaire.

* * *

Daenerys sursauta légèrement en entendant le grincement puissant des rouages en bois, la porte du monte-charge se levant doucement devant elle et amenant avec elle une nouvelle bourrasque glacée. Elle attendit que la porte se relève totalement, avançant alors rapidement sur le chemin creusé à même la structure imposante offerte par le Mur. Divers sauvageons et gardes de Nuit lui jetèrent quelques regards intrigués sur son passage, ceux-ci étant suffisamment au courant de ce qui se passait dans le Sud pour mettre un nom et une réputation sur son visage. Certains lui accordèrent un signe bref de la tête en guise de salutation respectueuse tandis que d'autres se contentaient d'un regard plus craintif en sa direction avant de retourner à leurs affaires.

De l'un comme de l'autre, Daenerys s'en satisfaisait.

Elle n'était pas venue en ce lieu élevé et séparé du monde pour autre chose que l'assouvissement de son désir de solitude.

Elle avança donc, n'accordant que peu d'attention aux hommes qui l'entouraient, ceux-ci se faisant de plus en plus rares à mesure qu'elle progressait plus loin sur ce chemin né des pioches et de la glace. La jeune reine arriva dans un poste de guet isolé, un toit rudimentaire couvert de neige abritant autant que faire se peu ses occasionnels occupants.

Daenerys s'arrêta donc, quelque peu essoufflée par sa marche et l'air pur piquant l'intérieur de sa gorge, et s'approcha davantage de la barrière en bois, scrutant le paysage blanc s'étendant à perte de vue devant elle.

Le Nord.

Sauvage.

Indépendant et fier.

Le véritable Nord, selon Jon Snow.

 _ **" Si je ne survis pas à ce périple, au moins serez-vous débarrassée du Roi du Nord pour de bon. "**_

 _ **" Je m'étais faite à lui... "**_

Le cri plaintif de Drogon retentit dans les airs et elle leva les yeux, apercevant son dragon décrire de grands cercles entre le Mur et la forêt qui s'étendait non loin de celui-ci avant de laisser place aux monts glacés et acérés du Grand Nord. Il cria. Encore et encore. Cherchant inlassablement une trace de son frère dans les cieux, cherchant l'impossible.

Tout comme Daenerys cherchait l'impossible par son regard posé sur la lisière de la forêt, y cherchant vainement un espoir qui ne lui serait jamais accordé. Pourquoi espérait-elle donc ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Il n'y avait que la mort à perte de vue. Rien d'autre n'y germerait.

Uniquement la mort.

Daenerys ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, inspirant profondément l'air glacé tandis qu'elle continuait à regarder l'horizon. Elle avait accompli tant de choses, défié l'impossible à de nombreuses reprises...

Cet impossible semblait infranchissable, inflexible.

Mettre au monde trois dragons, survivre aux flammes d'un brasier, réunir les Immaculés, les Dothrakis...Tout cela n'était rien devant le Roi de la Nuit. Une légende sortie tout droit des Contes Oubliés. Elle ne savait rien de lui ou que très peu de choses récoltées dans quelques vagues souvenirs d'enfance des mythes racontés par ses nourrices ou par Vyséris.

La Longue Nuit.

 _" La Longue Nuit approche. Seul le prince qui fut promis peut ramener l'Aube. "_

Le prince...ou la princesse.

Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec ce monstre de glace ? Ce monstre qui avait si aisément terrassé l'un de ses dragons ? Un monstre dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Jon Snow savait, lui. Il en savait bien plus qu'elle n'en aurait jamais su sur toute une vie.

Et il n'était plus là.

Elle était seule, désormais. Une évidence qui la frappait davantage à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait et que l'air se rafraîchissait, le paysage nordique demeurant imperturbable devant elle. Inchangé dans la tempête naissante qui fouettait son visage.

Le plancher gelé de l'abri craqua doucement derrière elle. La jeune reine se retourna et échangea un regard avec Jorah, tous deux n'osant pas énoncer à l'autre cette évidence qui les frappait si violemment comme le souffle du vent. Elle se retourna, scrutant encore une fois l'étendue sauvage rendue imprécise par la chute de neige accrue autour d'elle. Scrutant obstinément cet espoir qui s'éteignait petit à petit dans son cœur meurtri.

Il se passa un long moment, peut-être moins que cela, avant que Mormont ne s'approche d'elle, peu désireux d'être le messager de cette réalité qui la narguait inlassablement.

— Il est temps de partir, Majesté.

Il était temps, en effet. Sa raison le savait. Son devoir le savait. Daenerys savait pertinemment que le moment était venu d'écraser définitivement cet espoir futile, cette ridicule bravade contre l'impossible. Il était temps de laisser Vyserion. De laisser le Roi du Nord. De laisser tout espoir en haut du Mur.

Elle le savait et ne put pourtant s'y résoudre.

Pas tout de suite.

— Encore un instant...dit-elle sans se retourner, serrant fortement ses mains l'une contre l'autre en une prière silencieuse et insensée.

Une fois encore, Jorah n'insista pas, respectant son chagrin. Il recula à nouveau, descendant de l'abri et attendant patiemment que sa reine reprenne pied dans la réalité et dans la guerre à venir. L'intensité dans le regard de cette dernière aurait pu enflammer la forêt toute entière et même le monde entier, le désir ardent de prouver la possibilité de l'impossible brûlant dans ses iris. Une ardeur à laquelle le Nord était insensible.

Rien ne vint. Aucun espoir. Aucun miracle.

Uniquement la réalité.

Uniquement le néant.

Daenerys s'accrochait tant et depuis si longtemps à cet espoir qu'elle s'en trouvait à présent tout a fait ridicule. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était une reine. _La_ Reine des Sept Couronnes. Elle devait renoncer à cette lueur vacillante et se concentrer sur les évènements à venir. Sur les vivants.

Elle soupira et tourna le dos au Nord, effectuant quelques pas lents vers Jorah. Le son d'une corne brisa le silence autour d'eux sans pour autant la faire ralentir, la reine étant alors peu attentive à ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Daenerys se figea cependant, intriguée par le comportement de son ami, Jorah restant tout simplement figé devant l'abri, son regard fixant un point précis en contre-bas. Il esquissa un pas, puis un second dans l'abri, la reine le suivant inconsciemment. Elle s'évertua à ne pas tenir compte des battements vifs de son cœur dans sa poitrine ravivé par un autre élan d'espoir stupide.

Un tintement intérieur puissant et douloureux qui l'étouffa presque alors que ses yeux clairs se posaient à leur tour sur ce point sortant des abords de la forêt.

Un tintement qui couvrit les hurlements des sauvageons et le raclement de la porte du Mur.

Un tintement battant à l'unisson de cette image.

De cet impossible.

L'impossible retour du Roi du Nord.

De Jon Snow.

* * *

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Merci de me lire une fois encore :)

Je publie la suite dès que je peux et que de l'inspiration me frappe.

Bisous!


End file.
